


Consume

by xAlexithymiax



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAlexithymiax/pseuds/xAlexithymiax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something of value is lost, something more is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consume

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for kitty_mrowr for the 2010 dgficexchange at Livejournal.**

**Consume**

 

The first time Ginny Weasley Apparated, she threw up. She had landed awkwardly beside her brother, Charlie, after she had bothered him to take her with him one day, just to know how it felt. She had regretted it then, over the summer. Her stomach churned unpleasantly at the memory.

Right now, however, she wanted nothing more than to be able to do it again.

Harry had spotted her, and he practically shoved other students out of the way to get to her. She hissed quietly as he approached.

"Hi," he said softly, running a hand through his untidy black hair. "How are you doing?"

Ginny bit her lip. She had appreciated his comfort and concern the first day, but now it was just becoming annoying. Everyone else had stopped asking if she was alright, except Harry.

Yes, she had been dating Ernie Macmillan for a few months. Yes, she was hurt when she found him cheating on her with Lavender Brown. No, she was not going to throw herself from the Astronomy Tower (thanks to several Slytherins for that suggestion).

"I'm fine," she mumbled. She didn't like the way he kept looking at her. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Stop what?" He sounded confused. "I wasn't doing anything."

"You're smothering me," Ginny said calmly. She was aware within seconds that her words were familiar.

Ernie had used the same phrase when Ginny found him and Lavender tangled in each other at the back of the library.

Harry hadn't said anything else before he walked off, suddenly spotting Ron down the hall.

Ginny sighed, scraped some dirt from under her nails, and headed back outside. That was where she had been when he had started to pester her earlier that day. They had come inside and she had slipped away, but he found her again. She hoped now he'd stay away.

The afternoon sun beamed down on her back as she stepped onto the grounds; the breeze calm slithered around her body. Before she was able to sit by the lake, however, she heard a voice behind her.

"Going back to be Potter's lapdog since you don't have Macmillan anymore? I'm not quite sure how either of them stands having rodents follow them all day."

She listened to that drawl, and didn't even need to turn around to know who was speaking.

"It's nice to know you spend your day coming up with insults, Malfoy."

"I only work with what you give me, Weaslette."

Ginny scowled and finally turned around to face him. He smirked at her and pushed the blond hair away from his cool grey eyes.

"You're one to talk. You've cheated more than anyone I know."

"Look at you, feeding into what you hear. As it happens, I have never cheated on anyone. Malfoys are better than that."

She snorted.

He glared at her. "It happens to be true, Red, despite what you think."

"I'm sure," Ginny snapped. "I'm also sure I saw you with someone other than Daphne the other night."

Draco stared at her like she had something extremely offensive.

"That slag?"

"If you want to throw nicknames around then slag it is." She almost smiled.

He rolled his eyes. "She was a friend, nothing more. Since when do you care?"

She shrugged. "I was just curious. Even you could make mistakes in a relationship."

"How did we get to this?" He sneered at her, shaking his head. "We're not supposed to talk."

"Grow up," she snapped. "You're going to let everything your father said brainwash you?"

He stared at her. "Potter doesn't want you, you know."

"You don't care," she muttered as she passed by him. He slid in her path, glaring down at her. "Get out of my way."

"I don't think so." He smirked, the sun making his eyes gleam. "For some reason, I actually want to talk to you."

"I don't," she replied. She was able to hit him rather hard with her shoulder as she walked away from him, causing him to stumble slightly.

Harry and Ron met her at the entrance, frowning.

"Did Malfoy say something?" Harry asked.

"Oh, very astute, Harry. Ron, do you want to ask another obvious question?"

Ron looked upset by her outburst, but nudged Harry and both of them left her alone, not wanting to invoke her temper.

After they disappeared from view, Ginny rolled her eyes and headed into the Great Hall. She didn't wait to be greeted as she sat down.

As she piled her plate high with food, intent on letting the sustenance ease her newly discovered pain of things, she saw someone flutter over to her table out of the corner of her eye.

Luna looked at her before saying, "You look sad. Do you miss Ernie? I'm sure he's sorry for what he did."

Ginny shook her head. "Then why is he still with her?"

Luna bit into a piece of bread and shrugged. "Everyone has their own problems; they can't really stop to see if you're okay."

Ginny was startled by her words. Usually Luna was more sympathetic than that when it came to feelings.

"I'm not trying to sound mean," Luna muttered. "It's just the truth."

"I know," Ginny said. She stood up quickly. "I have to go. I have homework to do." She was gone before Luna could apologize.

 

**X**

 

The Astronomy Tower provided a comforting atmosphere for Ginny when she was feeling stressed or upset about something. She stared out at the mid-morning sky, sighing. It wasn't even the afternoon yet, and she felt as though her day was just going to get worse from here on out.

Ginny subconsciously twisted the silver ring around her finger, the red jewel in it catching the light from the sun. It had been a gift from Bill when she had turned sixteen; he had gotten it from Egypt.

She had kept the ring on ever since he had given it to her. She only took it off to shower or do dishes when her mother forbade using her wand; otherwise, it never left her.

She was never really one to hide from people, but now she felt the need to. Getting away seemed like the only way to clear her head of all the drama. She could feel herself distancing from her friends since the split with Ernie, because she didn't want them to constantly check up on her.

 

Sometime later, she vaguely wondered what time it was as she curled up on the step. She felt a chill run through her and she glanced at the sky again. She wondered where the time had gone.

Just as she felt sleep tugging at her, she heard a noise.

It sounded like footsteps coming toward where she was. Ginny glanced toward the right and watched the figure stop, then crouch down.

"Here kitty, kitty," a voice purred.

The voice flooded into her ears and she felt her lips curl in disdain. She was sure he was stalking her.

Draco Malfoy stared at her from his spot, a smirk on his lips.

"Are you following me?" Ginny asked quietly.

He smirked at her. "I had no intention of following you, since I had no clue you were even here."

Ginny blinked. "So what are you doing here?"

"It would seem obvious to others what I'm doing here, Weasley." He frowned at her, his grey eyes narrowing.

Her brown eyes widened and a slow smile formed. "Oh, I get it. This is your special place, isn't it?"

He glared at her. "You mean it's my special place, as well as yours?" He watched her cheeks redden, and he smirked.

"I come here to think," she said defensively. "It's easier than dealing with all the questions."

"Oh, I'm sure your friends concern for you is a real hassle." He stared at her, moving the hair from his eyes.

"You should talk," she snapped. "At least I have friends."

He frowned.

She shook her head, her long mane of red hair falling in her eyes. "Have you seen the slag today?"

He smiled tightly. "Jealous, Red?"

She snorted. "Oh yeah. I'm so jealous that I'm not a whore."

"What's so funny about the truth?"

"You're delusional if you think I'd ever lower myself to sleep with you," Ginny replied.

"You're already low enough that if you did, no one would judge you for it."

She stared at him, her eyes narrowing. "You really are that conceited, aren't you? Why would I want to sleep with you of all people?"

"Because I'm a Malfoy."

"You're also an asshole," Ginny reminded him.

"I'm a Slytherin," he told her, as if that justified her response.

"Duly noted," she said, nodding. "Now, can you leave please? It's late and I don't want to be bothered anymore tonight."

"It's not that late," Draco muttered. "Besides, I think I like bothering you. No one else fights back."

"You're being unMalfoyish. It's annoying." Ginny shifted away from him, not realizing he had even come to sit beside her.

He smirked. "It's cute that you pretend to know me."

"I know you're a git."

"So, why are you hiding from Potter?"

"I never said I was hiding from him." Ginny glanced at him, her eyebrows raised. "When did I say that?"

"It's all over your face. Admit it, he pushes your buttons."

"Yeah, you know who else pushes them?" she growled, standing. "I have to get back before I'm late for supper."

She left him sitting there, and he didn't stop her.

 

**X**

 

She replayed the day in her head, especially the part about the confrontation and the somewhat pleasant conversation tonight. Ginny had a feeling if she told anyone they would just say he was up to no good. Keeping her mouth shut was the best way to go. Besides, it wasn't like she'd ever talk to him again.

As she came closer to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny had a sudden thought hit her so fast that she stopped in mid-walk.

Was she attracted to that pompous jerk?

Ginny shivered at the thought, her insides squirming. She shook her head and kept walking. She reached the portrait in no time, and as she stood in front of the Fat Lady, her eyes widened.

"I forgot the password," she muttered to no one in particular. She looked around, hoping to see someone coming so she could get inside.

"Everyone else is safe in their beds," yawned the Fat Lady. She sounded bothered that she had been woken up.

"I don't know the password," Ginny said again. "Can't you just let me in?"

"How do I know you're not an imposter?"

Ginny blinked, shook her long red hair and said, "I'm a Weasley. Where else would I belong?"

To her horror, the Fat Lady shook her head.

Silently, Ginny went over the options in her head. There were two: she could go back to the Astronomy Tower or sleep in the hallway.

She weighed the choices before she turned around and began to walk in the direction from which she had come. It didn't take her long to reach her destination, and as she went to step again, she heard a voice.

"What do we have here? I thought you'd be in bed by now."

Ginny heaved a sigh and ran a hand through her hair. "Checking up on me?"

He snorted. "I knew you couldn't stay away."

She hated the way his voice sounded. She didn't turn when she replied. "It's nice that you think so highly of yourself."

"Why have you come back, Weaslette?"

"I forgot the password to my common room." Her voice was confident, daring him to say something.

Malfoy stared at her, disbelief shining on his pale, pointed face. Then he rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to do something like that. How are you going to get back in?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I thought about going to sleep in the Astronomy Tower."

"That's not a suitable place for anyone," Draco said. "Why don't you stay in my dorm?"

Ginny stared at him for a few minutes before she burst out laughing. When she sobered up she said, "Have you been drinking?"

"No," he said. "It's a better option than staying out here or something."

"It's a ridiculous option." She moved her hair behind her ears. "You don't need people thinking something happened, do you? I know you don't want your precious reputation to be tarnished."

He glared. "I'm trying to do something nice, Weaslette."

"Nice is not in your nature, Malfoy," Ginny replied. "You're obviously losing your mind if you think I'll agree to this. What about Daphne?"

"What about her?" Draco asked. "Not scared of her, are you?"

"She would think there was…something going on." Ginny struggled to get the last few words out. It disgusted her.

He smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" Ginny asked nervously.

"You're very transparent."

"Am I?" she countered, stepping toward him. "What am I so transparent about to you?"

"You don't despise me as much as you think," he said softly. "I can see it."

"If I didn't, like you say, I still wouldn't spend the night in your bed." Ginny scowled and started to walk away.

"Have fun sleeping in the cold hallway then," Draco called out to her.

She stopped, growled in frustration, and turned around. She walked up to him and poked him in the chest with her finger. "I'm not going to come with you. I'd rather sleep in Snape's chambers than with you."

"I'm not sure that's allowed," Draco remarked, frowning. "He might not agree to that as willingly as I would."

"You're an idiot," she repeated. "And you're disgusting."

"You already knew that."

"Unfortunately," muttered Ginny. She looked around the corridor, a cold draft sweeping against her body. She shivered.

"I don't bite," Draco said, tilting his head.

"You might poison me in my sleep," Ginny said, glaring.

"I guess to you poison is worse than Avada Kedavra?" Draco snorted, pushing the hair from his eyes.

"It's easier to deal with," clarified the redhead.

"When were you poisoned?" Draco asked seriously.

She looked perplexed. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant—"

"I know what you meant and I'm hurt. Why would I waste my time poisoning you?"

"Because you're a bastard?" Ginny suggested, raising an eyebrow. "I'm going to go back to the Astronomy Tower and we're going to pretend this never happened. Do you understand?"

"What never happened?" he asked innocently.

She actually smiled at him.

 

**X**

 

The next morning made Ginny rethink trying to persuade the Fat Lady to let her in the common room last night. She spotted Ron and Harry by the great Hall, both looking extremely worried. When she approached them, however, her brother looked mad.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he shouted, his face as red as his hair.

Ginny glared at him and him and tugged a hand through her knotted hair. "Relax, Ron. I forgot the password to the common room and I slept in the Astronomy Tower."

"You had us worried," Harry interjecting, watching Ron's unnecessary temper. "We thought that maybe you—"

"Got so depressed over Ernie that I finally took the Slytherins advice and pitched myself from there?" Ginny countered angrily, her eyes narrowing. "Sorry, Harry. I'm still alive."

Harry frowned at her. "That's not funny, you know."

Ginny shrugged and walked into the Great Hall, searching for Luna. She found her sitting in her usual spot in the middle of the Gryffindor table; she seemed to like it better than her own table

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw Ginny. "Everyone's been looking for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Luna," Ginny assured her.

"That's good." Luna smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Ginny nodded. She sat down and piled her plate with pancakes with loads of syrup, then picked up her fork. She stared down, her eyes going wide. Something was wrong.

"Where is it?" she said.

"Where's what?" Luna asked her voice full of concern.

"My ring," Ginny replied. "It's not on my finger."

"You had a ring?"

"Luna! This isn't funny." She ducked under the table, removed her plate to look under it, and looked back toward the entrance. "Bill gave that to me for my birthday. If I lost it he's going to kill me."

"I'm sure he won't-"

"Luna!" Ginny shouted, aggravated. "Help me find it."

With the blonde on her heels, Ginny ran out of the Great Hall, careful not to knock into Malfoy as she spotted him too late on the way out. She failed, collided with his chest, and was thrown back against Luna. They tumbled to the floor, laughter erupting around them.

Ginny, on impact, had shut her eyes. When she opened them, however, she found Draco crouched beside her, his hand extended.

"What are you doing?" Ginny whispered, not liking the silence that surrounded her.

"Helping you up, what does it look like?" He frowned at her. "All right, Lovegood?"

Luna glanced at him, her eyes wider than normal, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. What's going on?"

"I was going to help your friend up but she's being difficult, I'm afraid." Draco rolled his eyes at the redhead. "I suppose you like being humiliated."

Ginny glared at him, stood, and brushed her robes off. She glanced at Luna. "If we don't find my ring-"

"I know," Luna said. "Let's go."

As they vanished down the corridor, Draco watched them, a strange look in his eyes.

 

**X**

 

They had searched all afternoon. Ginny had missed a class, which she didn't mind doing because she practically fell asleep the last time she'd sat through a lecture. When they came up empty-handed, she slid onto the floor in a crying heap.

"Bill's going to be so mad," Ginny whispered, wiping her eyes.

"Can't you owl him and tell him what happened?" Luna asked as she sat beside her friend, putting an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"He won't understand," she explained. "He'll think I meant to lose it, or that I didn't care enough about it."

"Relax," Luna coaxed. "Before you start hyperventilating at the aspect of it being possibly lost forever, you might want to go to clean yourself up and go to class. I'll catch up with you later and we'll look more."

"Thank you, Luna." Ginny smiled weakly and stood. She left the Ravenclaw by herself.

A second pair of eyes followed her.

 

**X**

 

Ginny looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, ignoring her puffy eyes. She was standing with her feet spread, her hands clamped around the sink, the skin of her palms aching as she pressed them into the porcelain.

"He won't be mad," she said to herself. Her reflection frowned back at her, the red hair covering half her face. "He's Bill – he's the most sensible one."

"I thought I heard a voice in here. Why are you talking to yourself, Weasley?" Pansy Parkinson stood behind her, her dark hair pulled back.

Ginny had always wondered what made Pansy a little friendlier toward her last week, but she was afraid to ask. She figured it had something to do with the common ground of rejection -- the unwanted girls had to band together, or something to that effect.

"I was just thinking," she commented, turning around. "Have you seen a ring around here lately?"

"What kind was it?" Pansy asked, her dark eyes roaming over the redhead's worried face.

"It was silver with a red jewel in it."

"I'll keep an eye out for it," Pansy promised.

Ginny smiled and turned back around. After she fixed her face and hair she said, "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Pansy asked as she came beside her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Being rejected doesn't feel too good, does it?" she asked.

Ginny nodded. It was exactly as she thought.

"Who rejected you?" Ginny asked, though she felt she already knew the answer to her question.

"You're not stupid," Pansy muttered. "You know who I'm talking about."

Ginny frowned. "He's been acting weird lately."

"Weird how?" Pansy asked, tilting her head.

Ginny stared at her. "He's being nice to me."

Pansy couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. When she sobered she said, "That's not possible. He hates you."

"You used to," Ginny pointed out.

"I still do." The dark-haired witch smiled. "I can just tolerate you more now."

"That's comforting."

"I know, isn't it?"

Ginny blinked at her reflection, touching the shadows under her eyes. She needed to go to class, but couldn't look like this, and she had forgotten her wand when she stopped by her dorm after waking up.

"Why were you crying?" Pansy wondered. "Did Draco say something to you?"

"No, it wasn't him. Remember the ring I asked you about? Well, my brother gave it to me for my birthday."

Pansy whistled. "I didn't think any of you could afford things like that."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. We're so poor where you're concerned. I've heard it all before."

Pansy smiled. "I only work with what you give me."

As they walked out of the bathroom, Ginny said, "That's the same thing Malfoy said to me yesterday morning out by the lake."

"What were you doing out by the lake with him?" Pansy asked, smirking.

"He was getting under my skin," Ginny said as she stopped walking. She shook her head. "He's such a jackass sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Pansy smiled. "And what about the rest of the time?"

Ginny groaned and kept walking. When they reached the Great Hall, she stopped. "I need to find that ring."

"Don't you have class?"

Ginny gave her a very unGryffindorish look and said, "Some things are more important than a boring lecture."

If Pansy had been drinking anything, she probably would have spit it out upon hearing the redhead's tone. She slid up beside her and asked, "So who are you waiting for?"

"Malfoy," Ginny responded firmly.

Pansy stared at her.

Ginny didn't say anything. She just waited.

 

**X**

 

Draco toyed with the object in his hand. He hadn't meant to take it, or keep it for so long. He had to admit (and he hated doing so) that it was a nice-looking ring, despite whom it belonged to.

He had hoped it belonged to someone else, someone with more class than the little redheaded Weaslette. He vaguely wondered where she had gotten the piece of jewelry, and if he could use it to his advantage.

He was almost disgusted with himself when he found his thoughts wandering to her the previous day. He didn't understand why she plagued him; all he knew was that he wanted her out of his mind.

He hated seeing her stupid, freckled-face and her long red hair, hated when she laughed. He hated how she cared about people and how she liked doing the right thing all the bloody time. He especially hated the way her lips twitched when she was nervous or angry.

He shook his head and the images gathered up from his mind left him. He watched the other students around him before he was interrupted as someone cleared their throat.

"Hey Malfoy, Red is waiting for you in the hallway."

Draco's eyed widened, then slid to Blaise's.

"What does she want?" he replied uninterestedly.

"I don't know, but she's with Parkinson."

Draco almost knocked over his goblet when he stood up too quickly. "Why are they with each other?"

Blaise looked surprised. "Why do you care who Weasley is with?"

"I don't," Draco said, glaring at his friend. "Is Pansy tormenting her?"

Blaise stared at him. "No, Draco, she's not. Actually, it's quite the opposite. They're talking."

"Why?"

"Beats the shit out of me." Blaise shrugged. "But she looks mad. I think you ought to go see what she wants."

Draco growled and stepped away from the table. He ran his hands through his hair and walked out of the Great Hall. He spotted them across the corridor, both looking at him.

"Nice to know you could be torn away from your food," Pansy said, smirking.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, ignoring Pansy and turning his grey eyes on the redheaded girl next to her.

"Have you seen a ring around?" Ginny asked automatically.

He shook his head. "You need to be more descriptive than that, I'm afraid, Weasley."

Ginny sighed. "It's silver-banded with a red jewel in the middle."

Draco smirked, looking at her. "Let's say I did see it. Why would I give it back to you?"

"It's mine," Ginny snapped. "It's important to me."

"Yours?" Draco asked, amused. "It doesn't sound like something a poor person would own. Who did you steal it from?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "I didn't fucking steal it, Malfoy. It's mine. I got it from my brother, Bill."

"Would you relax, Weaslette? I haven't seen your precious gift." He sneered. He glanced at Pansy, seeming to remember that she was there now. "What are you doing, Parkinson?"

"Helping?" Pansy said.

"Yes, I see that, but why? You hate her."

"That's true, but I'm trying to be nicer," Pansy replied, shrugging.

"Better stick with what you know – like doing things on your back. That's nice." Draco smirked at her. "Now, Weasley, why would you think I know where your stupid ring is?"

Pansy stared at him, her jaw set, eyes narrowed in anger. "Fucking-" she started to say, but was stopped by Ginny.

Ginny looked at him confidently. She wasn't going to let him scare her. "I'm asking everyone, Malfoy, relax. I wouldn't want you to count yourself as special; it might make your ego larger than it already seems to be."

He glared at her before turning to walk back into the Great Hall. By the time he reached the Slytherin table, he was furious. He watched Blaise come back toward him, his eyebrow raised.

"That was fast," he said as he sat down. "What happened?"

"Weasley lost something and was asking if I'd seen it."

"You?" Blaise looked at him. "Why would you know where anything that belonged to her was?"

Draco stared across the room. "I have what she's looking for, Zabini. Why should I give it back to her?"

His friend chuckled. "Have you forgotten how good she is at the Bat-Bogey Hex, or Reducto, for that matter?"

Draco shivered at the memory. "I recall that quite well, thank you," he said. "So what if she does either of those to me? There's no reason for it."

"You've stolen something from her, Malfoy," Blaise said, shaking his head. "She has every right to ensure that she does whatever it takes to get it back."

"I didn't steal anything," Draco said angrily. "I just found it and--"

"--didn't give it back, which is technically theft."

"You're getting on my nerves, Zabini," Draco muttered. "Just shut your trap, will you? I have to think."

"Why are you keeping something of hers anyway? You despise her, if you forgot."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Believe it or not, Blaise, she's not so bad."

"You've got to be kidding me."

The blond turned his head. "Do I look like I am kidding to you? That's the sick part of all this; I actually liked fighting with her the other day."

"You're not serious. This has got to be some joke." Blaise looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head because they had gone so wide. "Do you know what you're saying, you idiot?"

"Well aware," Draco replied.

He was, in a rather large, catastrophic way, fucked.

**X**

 

Ginny knew Malfoy was lying. Of course, she would never tell him that. He prided himself on showing people he wasn't bothered by small things. Besides, he would just feed her some bullshit story about how Malfoys always tell the truth.

"He walked away. He just walked away."

Pansy frowned beside her. "He's not usually like that. What are you thinking?"

"He has my ring," Ginny said angrily. "I want it back." When she started to go toward the Great Hall, Pansy stopped her.

"What are you going to do? You don't even know if he really does have it."

"I know he does!" Ginny shouted. She wanted to go in there and punch Malfoy in his arrogant face for lying to her, or hex him until he couldn't stand straight. Feeding him Veritaserum didn't sound so bad either.

"Weasley--"

Ginny glared at the Slytherin next to her and walked forward. She peered around the corner, into the Hall, and watched Draco as he talked with Blaise Zabini. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"You can't just go in there screaming at him."

"Watch me," Ginny argued as she slid into view.

Blaise was the first to see a flash of red as he looked up from his discussion. He wasn't sure if the red was from Ginny's hair or her eyes, because as she got closer he saw the fire in them.

"You look about ready to fight The Dark Lord, Weasley," he called before she reached the table. "What's wrong?"

"Fuck you," she hissed. She would have hit him if she hadn't seen Draco a few spaces down, his head bent low. "Bastard!" she shouted. She wasn't surprised when people looked up.

Draco, having the presence of mind to know that he was being addressed, looked up. "You've got your knickers in a twist or something, Red?"

"Don't do that," she snarled when she reached him. She was shaking. "You know exactly what's bothering me."

"I really don't," Draco replied, staring at her. "Why don't you go take something to clear up your 'being a bitch' problem?"

Pansy came just in time to see Ginny's palm slam into Draco's cheek. "Draco, just give her what she wants."

Draco stood and rubbed his cheek, marveling at the way the little Weaslette was standing her ground, and all for a stupid piece of jewelry. He acknowledged Pansy by glaring.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Parkinson."

"You know what I mean, Draco. Just give it to her before she blasts your ass off."

Draco blinked, cast a long glance at the dark-haired witch, and then looked at the redhead.

"I don't have anything of yours, Weasley."

"Bullshit," Ginny spat as she stepped closer. She was aware of the murmurs that had come over the other students, but didn't care. "Give me my ring back, you bloody thief."

Draco had half a mind to throttle her for yelling at him. She wasn't as stupid as he took her for if she knew he had lied to her about the ring; he would give it to her when he was damn well ready.

Ginny, having thought things through beforehand, walked toward Draco, her eyes on his face. As she edged closer, one of her hands pressed against his chest. When he didn't move to push her away, she smiled.

"Can I have my ring back, please?" she breathed softly, leaning up on her tiptoes, her lips close to his ear. "If you give it back, I might be willing to thank you properly."

Draco froze at her words. Surely she was just playing with him? He shut his eyes as he caught the scent of her hair – vanilla and almond – and the images he had conjured up before began to cloud his thoughts.

Now, unlike before, he envisioned himself taking hold of her wrists and pulling her against him. He trembled as his daydream faded, and he was left standing with one of his hands buried in her long hair, her face titled up so that her lips were close to his.

"Malfoy," she whispered, her voice small. "What are you doing?"

He looked into her eyes, ignored the other noises around him, and brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, he couldn't figure out the look she was giving him. He didn't think he wanted to figure it out right now.

"Go tell your brother that his gift is back in its rightful place," he mumbled as he left her standing there, with the ring in her hand.

Ginny shut her fingers around the small object and stared after him. She wouldn't have minded being able to Apparate to his dorm to surprise him after that kiss.


End file.
